Antique prophétie
by Noan
Summary: OS Délire scisophrène de l'auteur! Le fils de Dieu et Du Diable se rencontrent! YaoiLemon


C'est le genre d'histoire qui vous tombe sur le coin du nez et dont vous ne pouvez vous débarrasser.Alors je l'ai écrite...

Ne m'en veuillez pas, il était très tard ! C'est spécial, peu angst et carrément yaoi...

Puristes religieux ou autres s'abstenir!

Bonne lecture pour les autres.

Petite note: J'ai eu un prob' avec mon compte donc j'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews postés sur mes autres fics. Dsl, j'essaierais de me rattraper!

**L'antique prophétie.**

Il existe une prophétie commune à tous les peuples, à toutes les religions.

La guerre entre le Bien et le Mal.

Il est dit qu'au commencement Dieu et le Diable ont consu la Vie ensemble, équilibrant la balance entre la Vie et la Mort, le Bien et le Mal, l'Amour et la Haine...

Mais une dispute entre les deux concepteurs du Monde éclata.

Le Diable se rebella contre celui qui voulait prétendre guider seul leurs créations.

Ainsi naquit la Guerre...

Depuis des temps immémoriaux, les hommes traduisent cette Haine entre Dieu et le Diable en faisant couler le sang, au nom de l'Un ou au nom de l'Autre.

A chaque siècle vient son lot de victoires, de défaites, de morts, de sang...

A chaque heurte entre les deux divinités, ceux sont les hommes qui payent de leur vie cette haine sans nom.

Alors à chaque millénaire, chacun attend le Prophète, celui qui leur annoncera la Fin de ce carnage, peut-être alors la Fin des Temps.

Ils attendent tous la naissance du Christ et de l'Antéchrist, signe du début de la Grande Bataille, épilogue d'une guerre infinie.

Mais pour l'instant personne ne fut en mesure de prédire la naissance de l'Ange Maudit et du Sauveur.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il voyait les flammes, partout, tout autour de lui. La panique s'insinuait par chacune des pores de sa peau. Il n'en pouvait plus... Il hurlait sa peur, tremblant de tous ses membres malgré la chaleur suffocante.

Et une voix, venant de nul par arrêta son cri. Une voix grave, menaçante, lointaine.

Il abaissa son visage et ouvrit les yeux. Une ombre avançait vers lui, indifférent au brasier, enveloppée d'une immense cape:

" Tu ne devrais pas craindre la chaleur des flammes, Fils de l'Enfer."

Le jeune garçon se figa aux paroles étranges. Il le regarda intensément.

" Il est temps pour toi de t'Eveiller."

Les flammes se penchèrent sur le jeune homme. Elles virent lécher sa peau délicate, ni laissant aucune trace. Semblant le tester, elles continuèrent leur petite manège quelques instants avant de l'entourer comme une mère un peu trop câline.

Les cheveux du graçons flottaient autour de lui allors qu'il se relevait de sa position soumise, un étrange éclat dans le regard.

" Je sais qui Je Suis."

Une sensation jamais connue l'envahit. La douce impression d'être enfin à la maison.

L'étrange rêve s'évapora quand un bruit de serrure rouillée retentit.

Le jeune garçon ouvrit un oeil avant d'être violement attrapé par deux soldats.

Un sourire assassin se dessina sur ses lèvres aguicheuses et un souffle s'en échappa:

" Je Suis Là."

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Il flottait lentement dans une brume opaque. Il ne voyait ni n'entendait quoique se soit. Il tentait tant bien que mal de repérer une présence, quelqu'un ou quelque chose pourvu que celà soit vivant. Mais toutes ses tentatives furent vaines. Il était irrémédiablment seul. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il commençait à éprouver le sentiment de peur. On était jamais réellement tout seul. Même dans l'espace, on ressentait quelque chose. Il pensa à un nouveau genre de torture mais renonça à cette explication. Trop compliqué pour Oz... Et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout.

Le temps n'avait aucune prise sur cet espace et le jeune homme finit par hurler à bout de nerfs. Pourvu que quelqu'un l'entende, il allait devenir fou.

Et un voix, venant de nul par arrêta son cri. Une voix claire, apaisante, distante.

Il chercha autour de lui d'où elle provenait. Un halo de lumière s'avançait vers lui.

" Tu ne devrais pas craindre le silence des nuages, Fils du Ciel"

Le jeune homme haussa juste un sourcil, cherchant à dissimuler sa crainte.

"Il est temps pour toi de t'Eveiller".

La brume s'épaissit autour de lui, le redressant face à l'apparition. Les nuages l'entourèrent comme un frère retrouvé, respectueux et aimants.

Une douce brise agitait sa courte chevelure, dégageant son regard où brillait un étrange éclat.

"Je sais qui Je Suis".

Une sensation jamais connue l'envahit. La douce impression d'être enfin à la maison.

L'étrange rêve s'évapora quand il sentit une main s'approcher de lui. Réagissant au quart de tour, il brandit son revolver vers l'intrus. Un compagnon d'armes. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et les coins de ses lèvres audacieuses se levèrent à peine.

" Il est temps d'y aller.

- Hn, Je Suis Là"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Les quatres pilotes couraient dans le dédales de couloirs de cette foutue base, une section de soldats aux fesses.

Ils débouchèrent hors d'haleine dans un grand hangar sans cesser de tirer sur leurs poursuivants.

Quatre stoppa le premier, ahuri par la scène qui se trouvait devant eux. Wufei le pércuta violement et les firent tous les deux tombés, dans une mare de sang.

" WINNER! hurla le chinois, TU PEUX PAS FAIRE...

- Ta gueule Wufeï, lui intima le pilote 01.

- Que..., allait demander le chinois quand son regard se posa sur son camarade. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Heero affichait une expression pareille. A bien y réfléchir, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une expression quelconque sur ce visage. Il suivit son regard pour savoir quoi donc avait fait cet exploit.

Quiqonque à cet instant, aurait regardé le pilote 05 aurait pu y voir un étonnement profond et il lui en fallait quand même pour être surpris mais là...

Duo se tenait au milieu d'un véritable massacre, un ampilement de membres, de chairs indéfinissable baigné par un lac de sang coagulé, une arme à feu pointé sur eux.

Une sourire ironique illuminait son visage insolent et une lueur d'amusement sadique brillait dans son regard.

Il tira...

Aucun de ses quatres compagnons ne put bouger et le bruit de la balle les sortit de leur apathie et ils se mirent à couvert.

Un hurlement se fit entendre dans ce silence de morts. Quatres têtes se tournèrent simultanement et ils virent un des soldats qui les poursuivaient, tomber face la première à l'entré du hangar.

Ce fut le signal de la reprise du combat. Les balles fusèrent de nouveau, et les cinqs pilotes furent bientôt hors de la base, suffisament loin pour Yuy actionne les bombes qu'ils y avaient dissimulées.

Le retour à la planque se fit dans le silence le plus total. Duo était couvert de sang séché, rappelant à ses compagnons leur stupeur. Quatre s'efforçait de sentir l'état d'esprit du pilote 02 mais il ne lui parvenait qu'un sentiment de paix, inédit chez son ami et inquiétant pour le jeune arabe quand on s'avait qu'il venait de passer 2 semaines enfermés dans les geôles d'Oz et surtout qu'il venait de faire un véritable massacre.

Trowa n'avait pas le don de son petit ami mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il connaissait les capacités de son compagnon, il savait qu'il était un assassin hors-pair, n'est pas Shinigami qui veut, mais ce qu'il venait de voir l'impressionnait pas mal.

Wufeï trouvait plus dérangeant encore que Maxwell ne dise rien du trajet. Normalement il les aurait abreuvés voir saoulés de ses conneries.

Heero avait honte. Honte de lui... Une chaleur incroyable avait pris possession de son être quand il l'avait vu au milieu de ce carnage, couvert du liquide rougeâtre. Son regard améthyste avait embrasé son être alors qu'il avait encore cette lueur de folie, cette lueur d'assassin au creux de ses iris. Son corps mais son coeur aussi avait réagi. Il s'était mis à battre furieusement et, encore, quand il posait son regard sur lui au travers du miroir du retroviseur, il recommençait à s'embaler.

Et Duo se remettait doucement de sa folie. Il n'avait aucuns regrets ni remords. Ils avaient mérité leur fin abominable. Le Shinigami n'avait aucune pitié envers ses hommes qui avaient profité de sa faiblesse. Mais il était bien, en paix avec lui-même, peut-être que ce drôle de rêve l'avait affecté plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Rien pourtant ne changea dans l'attitude du pilote 02. Il était toujours aussi chiant, bavard, souriant. Les autres laissèrent cet incident derrière eux et firent pareil sauf un. Cette histoire l'avait retourné. Le soldat parfait intégrait doucement qu'il ne l'était pas tant que ça et que son ami éveillait en lui quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à comprendre.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Une autre mission vint quelques jours après cette drôle de mésaventure. Ils devaient intégrer un lycée, probable base d'Oz cammouflée. ( A croire que Oz n'est pas très imaginatif quand même !).

Heero et Duo furent désigner pour la mission, les autres n'interviendraient qu'au cas où.

Le jour de leur arrivée fut un véritable évenement dans ce petit établissement de province française. Ils furent mis d'office dans la même chambre à l'intérnat. Bien que plus pratique pour la mission, Heero se demandait s'il allait y survivre. D'habitude, les autres pilotes étaient là, ils suffisaient à le tempérer mais là...Il était assez tard et ils ne commençaient les cours que le lendemain. On leur montra le chemin du self après leur avoir donner leur emploi du temps.

Ils allèrent donc manger au grand soulagement du natté donc l'estomac criait famine, d'après lui. Ils furent de suite accostés par les différents élèves internes. Duo faisait preuve de son naturel enthousiasme, s'attirant de suite la sympathie de leurs camarades. Heero restait en retrait, agacé par l'attitude de son ami. Il ne pouvait pas tenir en place... Il promena un regard noir sur l'assemblée de fans et alla s'assoir.

" Sois pas jaloux Hee-chan, lui dit Duo en s'installant près de lui.

- Hn

- 'ro, c'est pas comme ça qu'on se fait des camarades...", le taquina le natté.

Il eut pour seul réponse un regard noir.

Duo haussa les épaules, déçu que son énième tentative de le décoincer un peu rate, et il se tourna vers le jeune homme qui s'était assis en face deux, commença les présentations.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent vers leur chambre.

Heero ne laissa pas le temps au Shinigami de s'étaler sur son lit qu'il parlait déjà mission:

" On commence ce soir!

- Pourquoi si tôt, on pourrait en profiter un peu.

- Baka! On a une mission.

- Mouais, je sais..., on fait quoi alors.

- Dans la nuit, on va commencer le repérage.

- Ok."

Ils prirent tranquillement leur douche et s'occupèrent, Heero sur son lap' et Duo sur une BD, jusqu'à que le réveil d'Heero affiche 1h du matin. Ils se levèrent sans allumer la lumière et passèrent par la fenêtre. Duo partit à droite, Heero à gauche.

Duo passa plus d'une heure à tourner dans les couloirs sombres sans trouver rien d'intéressant et finit par se dire que pour ce soir, c'était fichu. Il revint sur ses pas mais des éclats de voix l'oblgèrent à se cacher dans le renfoncement d'une porte. Il tendit l'oreille espérant surprendre des brides de conversation. Mais rien. Il jeta un coup d'oeil qui lui confirma qu'il s'agissait de soldats qui n'avaient en temps normal rien à faire dans un lycée. Il les suivit à distance. Ils s'arrétèrent devant un mur. Un des deux soldats sembla caresser la pierre et elle s'ouvrit sur un passage où ils s'engouffrèrent. Le pilote 02 réfléchit un quart de seconde avant de s'élancer à leur poursuite.

Un long boyau sombre s'enfonçait dans les entrailles du bâtiement. Duo se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait d'en informer son collègue avant. Il sut qu'i aurait dû prendre cette précaution quand le tunnel déboucha sur une grande salle. Elle aurait été vide pas de souci mais là, une petite armée au garde à vous semblait attendre des ordres et quand il voulut rebrousser chemin, il sentit une arme dans son dos.

"Avance"

Et merde! Heero va me tuer...si je m'en sors.

Il avança, un sourire sadique plaqué sur le visage.

Pas question de tomber sans me batttre.

Il se tourna vivement et d'un coup de poings bien placé, il désarma l'homme qu'il le tenait en joue et prit possession de son arme. Il attrapa celle qu'il avait à la ceinture et le carnage commença.

Heero avait trouvé, de son côté, une salle fort intéressante. Protégée par un système d'accès ultra-perfectionné, il ne douta pas un seul instant de ce qu'il allait trouvé sur le disque dur de l'unique ordinateur qui trônait sur un bureau au centre de la pièce.

Il avait commencé à pirater le programme quand un changement subite dans l'air lui fit lever le nez. Sa seul pensée fut pour Duo. Il sortit de la salle après avoir lancé le virus et suivit son instinct.

Il arriva face à un mur et fou d'inquiétude, il passa ses mains sur toute la surface de la pierre avant d'entendre un déclic et de voir le mur bouger sur lui-même, dégageant un accès. Il s'y engouffra alors que les bruits d'une fusillade lui parvenait. Il accéléra le pas, certain que Duo était responsable de cette panique et ce qu'il vit en arrivant au bout du tunnel le lui confirma. Duo était haletant au milieu des soldats qui le tenait en jout. Au nouveau, cette étrange chaleur se déversa dans ses veines. Il leva son arme, en ramassa une à terre, près du cadavre d'un soldat et il tira, abattant le soldat le plus proche de son coéquipier. Les balles se remirent à fuser autour d'eux. Duo semblait déchaîné, les tuant les uns après les autres avec le sourire. Heero restait égal à lui-même malgré le volcan qui avait pris possession de son corps, bien qu'un fin sourire ourlait ses lèvres délicates.

Ils se trouvèrent rapidement au milieu d'un champs de morts.

Heero ne se fit pas prier et attrapa son ami par le bras et courut vers l'unique sortie. Il fallait qu'ils filent et au plus vite. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout faire sauter à cause des élèves. Heero repassa par la salle où il avait découvert l'ordinateur et récupéra son matériel.

Ils partirent dans la nuit vers leur nouvelle planque. Elle leur avait été désigné en cas de problêmes. Et là, ils en avaient un gros.

Il tira Duo à l'intérieur, celui-ci semblant être complètement ailleurs. Il le laissa sur le canapé et partit de suite prendre une douche. Il en avait besoin. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre le contrôle tout en le conservant et ça l'ennuyait. Il ne comprenait pas.

Duo reprenait doucement ses esprits comme la dernière fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était le regard de son compagnon qui le hantait. Cette lueur dans son regard lui avait redonné la force qui lui manquait pour arriver à s'en sortir vivant. Il avait cru voir de l'inquiétude puis du désir... A bien y réfléchir, il dirait plus de la passion à son état le plus sauvage. Et enfin l'amusement.

Il voulait revoir ce regard se posait sur lui.

Il se leva et partit en direction du bruit d'eau qui coulait. Il s'arréta devant la porte de ce qui devait être la salle de bain et entra sans hésiter.

Son regard s'assombrit alors qu'il le posait sur la silouette élancée d'Heero. Celui offrait impudiquement son visage à l'eau salvatrice, les mains posées sur le carrelage froid.

Le corps de 02 réagit de suite à la peau mordorée humide et avança vers lui.

Heero ne sentit pas de suite sa présence mais se retourna avant que celui-ci n'entre dans la douche après s'être débarassé de ses vêtements.

" Duo, que..."

Il s'arrêta quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, les cheveux lâchés, sa peau pâle tachée de sang, complètement offert.

Il lui faisait un effet qu'il ne pouvait nier. Alors il lui attrapa le bras et le tira d'un coup entre les siens. S'il était là, nu...

Il ficha une de ses mains dans l'ondoyante chevelure châtain, l'autre pressait doucement les reins de cette beauté contre son propre corps. Un violent frisson le parcoura à ce contact.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, d'abord doucement puis avec plus de possessivité. Duo gémit contre sa bouche et Heero en profita pour approfondir ce baiser violement désiré. Il le plaqua contre le mur froid et entreprit de goûter chaque parcelle de son corps, encouragé par les mains dans ses cheveux et les murmures inintelligibles de sa victime. Il avait mal tellement il avait envie de lui. Il le désirait plus que tout.

Duo put reprendre momentanement sa respiration quand il ne sentit les lèvres de Heero sur lui. Il regarda à ses pieds où son amant était agenouillé. Il le regardait. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et le natté eut un gros coup de chaud quand il vit Heero s'approcher de son membre tendu à l'extrème et y déposer ses lèvres, sans jamais casser le contact visuel. Il gémit sourdement sous la tension. C'était si... Il était si... Oh putain! Il n'allait pas tenir... Heero était trop provocant, aguichant, allumeur... pour sa santé.

Et si Duo avait cru atteindre le bonheur, une langue mutine l'en dissuada. Et il ne pouvait toujours pas lâcher ce regard brûlant qui incendiait dangereusement son âme.

Doucement puis de plus en plus vite, Heero enroula et déroula sa langue sur le membre tremblant, le menant lentement et inexorablement vers la paradis.

Pourtant Duo ne l'atteint pas. Il émit une longue plainte quand Heero s'arrêta net.

Les jambes de Duo vacillèrent et il se serait écroulé si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient retenu. Il lui faisait perdre la tête.

Heero le replaqua contre le mur et remonta doucement les jambes de son amant autour de sa taille. Duo prit appuie sur ses épaules pour l'aider dans sa tache. Il étouffa un cri contre son cou quand il sentit le sexe du japonais contre ses fesses.

Celui-ci avait les gestes précis. Il était complètement omnibulé par le corps contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement, tranchant avec son attitude d'avant. Et il en profita pour entrer d'une poussée à l'intérieur de ce être qui l'embrasait. Deux cris furent étouffés dans un baiser devenu fougueux. Il fut vite interrompu, le souffle manquait.

Heero nicha son visage dans la parure châtain de son amant, exalant son nom en une douce mélopée alors qu'il allait et venait en lui avec respect et amour. Il était son ange...

Duo croyait mourir dans cette étreinte. Les larmes d'un plaisir trop fort courraient librement sur ses joues. Heero allait le tuer... Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses épaules, trop fort peut-être, le sang coulait.

Ils s'aimèrent longuement, sans sauvagerie, avec tendresse. Chaque geste était une preuve de plus que ses jeunes gens, malgré leur ignorance, s'aimaient, profondement.

La jouissance fut dévastatrice. Ensemble ils crièrent leur plaisir, tellement puissant que ça en était douloureux.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, enchevêtrement de membres sur un carrelage froid.

Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de l'autre les sentiments qui les liaient.

Pas besoin de grande déclaration, ils s'étaient reconnus, ils se comprenaient.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

La guerre ne fut bientôt qu'un mauvais souvenir pour eux et ils purent protéger leur amour dans un petit coin de paradis.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**AC 654**

Bien des peuples attendent avec ferveur le retour de leur Sauveur, leur Christ... Moi, je sais qu'ils sont venus, il y a longtemps mais que la bataille tant attendu par les plus dévots ne fut pas précisément ce qu'ils attendaient. Qui croirait qu'il y a plus 450 ans, le Fils de Dieu rencontra le Fils du Diable et qu'il l'aima passionnement...

J'en suis la preuve vivante: je m'appelle Noan Maxwell Yuy, dernier descendant de cette étrange union. Et maintenant que j'ai transmis mon savoir à la nouvelle génération, je peux mourir en paix...


End file.
